Aventuras interdimensionales
by Amarillin Nl
Summary: El científico y agente secreto G crea un portal interdimensional que, al salirse de control, deja vulnerable a la ciudad de Club Penguin y a sus habitantes, entonces está en las manos (o mejor dicho aletas) de Amarillín Nl y sus amigos salvar a todo el pueblo.
1. Capítulo 1 Mejores Amigos

Capitulo 1

"Mejores amigos"

Amarillín Nl era un pingüino amarillo que cierto día estaba vagando por las calles de Club Penguin.

-Qué aburrido estoy -decía Amarillín y luego soltaba un suspiro.

Amarillín estaba tan desconcentrado que no se dio cuenta que chocaría con otro pingüino.

-Perdone, señor, no me fijé -dijo el otro pingüino

El pingüino con el que Amarillín había chocado era rojo y usaba un sombrero café, entonces Amarillín reconoció a aquel sujeto.

-Rojín, ¿eres tú? -dijo Amarillín.

-Amarillín, ¿eres tú? -dijo Rojín.

-¡Rojín 7465! -gritó de felicidad Amarillín al mismo tiempo que Rojín decía lo mismo - ¡Qué alegría me da verte!

-¿Hace cuánto no nos veíamos? -preguntó Amarillín.

-Desde la graduación de Rojito de la escuela de puffles hace dos años -contestó Rojín.

Ellos dos amaban a los puffles. Estuvieron platicando sobre sus puffles y sus iglús , hasta que un pingüino los interrumpió para darles un ejemplar del periódico semanal.

-Bla, bla, bla, -leyeron los dos -¿dónde está la sección de iglús?

-Aquí está - dijo Rojín -¡Oh, mira! Prepararon otro concurso de iglús.

-Ja, todos saben quién va a ganar, ¡Yo! -dijeron al mismo tiempo -Un momento, ¿tú? ¡No! Yo ganaré.

Amarillín y Rojín fueron rápidamente a sus iglús para arreglarlos.

El iglú de Amarillín estaba junto a la costa y por fuera parecía un gran barco, pero por dentro era un paraíso para puffles, comederos, bebederos, casitas y todo lo que un puffle pueda desear, además, Amarillín tenía toda la colección edición limitada de los muebles de puffles, sofás, libreros, alfombras y muchas más.

Amarillín empezó a acomodar toda la casa, pues sus puffles eran muy desordenados y siempre desacomodaban los muebles. Pensó que sería bueno comprar algunas cosas más, así que fue a la mueblería.

Rojín hacía lo mismo, pero su iglú no era tan grande y no tenía muchos muebles, así que tambíen decidió comprar más muebles.

Como siempre en los concursos de iglús, se acababan rápido los mejores muebles, pero los dos encontraron uno que les gustó, ¡Un castillo! Era un castillo para puffles enorme y café.

-¡Compro el castillo! -dijeron ellos dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Amarillín.

-Pues compro un castillo, ¿y tú?

-Igual, pero yo me lo llevaré.

-¡No peleen! -gritó una extraña pingüina color rosa con los lentes de un puffle por detrás de ellos.

-¿Quién eres? - pregutó Rojín.

-Soy... Patito 3003.

-Un momento, -le dijo Rojín -yo te conozco, eres la dueña de ese puffle que siempre hacía experimentos en la escuela de puffles.

-Perdónalo, ¿Sí? -dijo Patito defendiendo a su puffle -es un puffle café , está en su naturaleza.

Los pingüinos salieron de la mueblería y fueron a la plaza.

-¿Por qué peleaban? -preguntó Patito.

-Ohh, cierto, lo había olvidado, -dijo Amarillín -por el concurso de iglús.

-Con que concurso de iglús, ehh -dijo Patito con voz tenebrosa.

Sin decir nada más, Patito fue corriendo a su iglú. El iglú tenía sofás, cojines, alfombras y todos los artículos de puffles cafés.

-Ummm, -dijo ella -algo le falta a mi iglú, ¡Ya sé! Organizaré una fiesta.

Entonces Patito fue a invitar a todos los pingüinos que se encontraba, en eso estaba cuando vio a Amarillín y a Rojín y pensó: "Que tal si me deshago de la competencia".

-¡Yo ganaréis! -le decía Rojín a Amarillín.

-¡No, yo ganaré!

-¡No, yo! Y por cierto, tal vez deberías echar un vistazo detrás de tí.

-¡¿Qué hay detrás de mí?!

-¡Pues yo! -gritó Patito detrás de Amarillín con un sartén en la aleta.

Amarillín volteó y se desmayó al ver que Patito lo golpearía con un sartén. Rojín miraba entre asustado y enfadado a Patito.

-Él se desmayó del susto, -dijo Patito al ver que Rojín la miraba -y además, este era mi plan desde el principio.

Patito y Rojín no sabían que hacer con Amarillín, así que lo pusieron dentro de un baño portátil que estaba por ahí. Cuando cerraron la cabina escucharon como si algo cayera en un charco de agua. Los dos pingüinos corrieron antes de que Amarillín saliera.

-¿En qué estábamos? -se preguntaron cuando ya estaban muy lejos de Amarillín -aaahhh, sí, ¡GUERRA!

-No hace falta, porque yo gané -dijo una pingüina misteriosa.

Ella era morada y usaba un chaleco azul.

-Un momento, -dijo Rojín -¿no eres la que sale en la portada de la revista "Cómo decorar tu iglú".

-¡Moñito! -exclamó Patito -esperaba que en este concurso yo te ganara.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen? -les preguntó Rojín.

-Antes éramos vecinas -contestaron las dos.

En ese momento, llegó Amarillín empapado y furioso.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Moñito.

-Una larga -contestó Amarillín molesto -y mojada historia. Un momento, ¿no eres la que sale en...?

-Sip, -interrumpió Rojín -Sí es ella.

-Ahhh, -suspiró Amarillín -estuvimos tanto tiempo luchando nosotros...

-Tres que nos olvidamos de deshacernos de la real amenaza -terminó Rojín.

-Gracias por dejarme terminar mis frases -dijo Amarillín.

-Cuando usted quiera -respondió Rojín.


	2. Capítulo 2 La EPF

Capitulo 2

"La EPF"

-Oh, no, me tengo que ir, -dijo Amarillín al ver su reloj -se me hace tarde para la EPF.

-¿La EP qué? -dijeron los otros tres pingüinos

-Ups, creo que hable demasiado, -dijo Amarillín -ahhh... ehhh... ustedes no han visto nada.

Al decir esto, Amarillín salió corriendo y los otros pingüinos quedaron muy confundidos, ¿qué era eso que Amarillín les ocultaba, la EP qué? Moñito, Patito y Rojín trataban de contestar estas preguntas.

-Tal vez sea un pirata y vaya a ir con Rockhopper -opinó Patito.

-O tal vez solo sea un guía de turismo y vaya a dar un tour -aportó Rojín.

-O tal vez solo vaya a tomar un tour -dijo Patito.

-Que tal si es un agente secreto -mencionó Moñito.

Patito y Rojín lo pensaron unos minutos y dijeron:

-No, no es posible que Amarillín sea un agente secreto.

Amarillín ya había llegado a su paradero. La EPF estaba debajo de la Estación Pingüino-Fónica. Ese lugar estaba repleto de artefacto y maquinas eléctricas. Un pingüino azul que usaba lentes y tenía una bata parecía estar esperándolo.

-Hola, Gary, ya llegué -dijo Amarillín

-Muy bien, -contestó Gary, el pingüino artefacto -ven, te estaba esperando.

Amarillín siguió a Gary por un pasillo. Al fina del pasillo había una máquina del tamaño de un pingüino que en el centro tenía extrañas figuras.

-Wow -dijo Amarillín -¿Qué es esto o para que sirve?

-Sirve para viajar a otras dimensiones -contestó Gary -¿Quieres ser el primer pingüino que lo pruebe?

-¡Sí, sí, sí! -exclamó Amarillín -¡Por la EPF!

Al decir esto, Amarillín saltó al portal.

-Cinco, cuatro, -dijo Gary -tres, dos, uno, ¡Sí, funcionó!, Ahora tengo que seguir con mis otros proyectos.

Amarillín cayó en un extraño lugar en el que todo era rosado con extrañas figuras volando por el aire . Amarillín se levantó y vio lo que había ahí; había millones de portales y cada uno con un letrero que decía a donde se dirigían.

-¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó Amarillín.

Entonces él fue arrastrado por un portal que decía...

Sonic the hedgehog era un erizo azul que usaba zapatillas rojas, tenía cinco púas en la cabeza y dos en la espalda. Sonic estaba corriendo y saltó por unos muelles.

Apareció un portal sobre los muelles y Amarillín salió de ahí y se fue rebotando.

-¡Auch, auch! ¡Oh, una persona! -gritó Amarillín al ver a Sonic.

Sonic cayó en el suelo y Amarillín detrás de él.

-Alfín, -dijo Amarillín al caer -hola.

-¡Un pingüineitor! -gritó Sonic al ver a Amarillín.

Sonic brincó, se hizo bolita, usó el ataque teledirigido y salió disparado hacía Amarillín.

-Oh, no -dijo Amarillín al ver que Sonic venía hacía él.

Amarillín se cubrió los ojos. Cuando Sonic iba a golpearlo, un campo de energía apareció alrededor de Amarillín. Sonic cayó y soltó muchos 'rings' (anillos).

-¿Qué pasó? -se preguntó Amarillín -umm, supongo que Gary pensó en la frase "si mueres fuera de tu dimensión no te regenerarás, game over" aunque no tiene sentido, ni siquiera en tu dimensión te regeneras. ¡Oh, señor! ¿Está bien?

Sonó una música y Sonic cayó a abajo del suelo.

En ese momento, aterrizó un sujeto parecido a Sonic pero de metal que dijo:

-Veo que has derrotado a Sonic.

-Sí, pero él estará bien cierto, ¿cierto? -preguntó Amarillín.

-Sí, volverá, ¿pero sabes quién no volverá?

-No, ¿quien?

-¡Tú!

El extraño lo encerró en un campo magnético y lo llevó volando junto a él.

-Señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre? -preguntó Amarillín -yo soy Amarillín Nl.

-Soy Metal Sonic.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Bueno, te contaré.

"Hace unas horas, Metal Sonic pensaba en conquistar una dimensión.

-¿Qué dimensión conquistar primero? -se preguntaba -esa en la que hadas llamadas "padrinos mágicos" ayudan a los niños, esa donde las plantas pelean contra los zombis, esa en la que un niño genio inventa artefactos. ¡Oh, ya sė! Empezaré con algo sencillo, Club Penguin.

»Bueno, si quiero conquistar esa dimensión, necesito un pingüino para abrir el portal.

Salió volando a buscar a un pingüino y encontró a Amarillín."

-Oh, -dijo Amarillín -¿y a dónde me lleva, señor Metal Sonic?

-Ya verás.

La guarida de Metal Sonic era una réplica gigante de su cabeza a la que se entraba por la boca. Metal Sonic llevó a Amarillín al cuarto de mando, donde había maquinas y algunos robots sin terminar, muy parecido a la EPF. Lo llevó a el lugar donde parecía que se hacían los robots.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieto ahí? -le indicó Metal Sonic.

-¿Aquí sobre esta cruz roja? -preguntó Amarillín.

-Sí, ahí.

Amarillín vio que unas garras con partes de robots se acercaban a él.

-Tranquilo, solo dolerá mucho -le dijo Metal Sonic.

Entonces las partes de robots lo cubrieron y él sintió que su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo.

-Bienvenido, Nl bot.


	3. Capítulo 3 Grupo de agentes

Capítulo 3

"Grupo de agentes"

En la ciudad de tuberías "El Reino Champiñón", un Koopa Troopa y un Goomba estaban charlando, o bueno, mas bien Koopa charlaba, porque Goomba no podía hablar.

-Estate atento por si se aparece Yoshi, porque no queremos que nos pase lo mismo que a los otros.

Koopa era como una tortuga que caminaba en dos patas, era color carne y su caparazón era verde con mosaicos pentagonales, y Goomba tenía dos pies, tenía forma triangular, tenía dos colmillos y parecía siempre estar enojado.

En ese momento, un dinosaurio verde que tenía un caparazón en el lomo apareció, ¡Era Yoshi! Al verlo, a Goomba y a Koopa les salieron alas y se fueron volando. Entonces Yoshi lanzó un lengüetazo y atrapó a Koopa, pero Yoshi escupió a Koopa lejos de ahí.

En ese momento, Moñito, Patito y Rojín seguían tratando de averiguar lo que Amarillín ocultaba.

-EP, EPP, -decían Patito y Rojín -EPF, F, EPF.

-¡Estación Pingüi-Fónica! -exclamó Moñito.

Entonces los tres pingüinos se dirigieron a ahí. Entraron y vieron en el centro del lugar un ascensor que decía "EPF" con colores llamativos.

-Wow, -dijo Patito -¿cómo nunca lo habíamos visto?

Entraron al ascensor y una voz les pidió sus nombres.

-Somos Moñito, Patito 3003 y Rojín 7465 -dijo Moñito.

-Moñito, Patito 3003, Rojín 7465, -dijo la voz que venía del ascensor -solicitud denegada.

-¿Solicitud? -se preguntó Rojín -ahhh... Amarillín Nl.

-Amarillín Nl, -dijo la voz -solicitud aceptada.

Entonces el ascensor los llevó al subsuelo. No había nadie ahí abajo, así que entraron y caminaron por el pasillo. Al final del pasillo estaba la máquina donde Amarillín había entrado.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Patito mirando alrededor por si había algún cartel.

-No sé, pero quiero tocarlo -contestó Rojín como hipnotizado por el portal.

-¡No! -gritó Moñito deteniéndolo -No sabemos qué es, qué hace, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos, yo creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí.

-Yo creo que debemos entrar, -dijeron los otros dos -bueno, nosotros creemos que debemos entrar.

-Bueno, -dijo Moñito después de pensarlo -pero si nos pasa algo es su culpa.

Y los tres pingüinos entraron al portal.

Nl bot estaba volando hacia el portal donde Amarillín había aparecido. El error que Gary había tenido al hacer el portal es que nunca desaparecían los portales. Nl bot era igual a Amarillín pero tenía cohetes en los pies y sus ojos eran rojos.

El robot entró al portal y llegó a ese lugar rosado. Un portal trató de arrastrarlo, pero Nl bot era pesado y siguió caminando hasta llegar al portal que decía "Club penguin". Salió por el portal de la EPF.

-Destruiré a Club Penguin -dijo con su voz sin emoción alguna.

Rojín había caído en El Reino Champiñón justo al lado de donde Koopa había caído.

-Una tortuga, -dijo Rojín -hola tortuguita, ¿cómo estás?

Moñito y Patito cayeron en "Fondo de Bikini", un lugar en el fondo del agua. Junto a ellos estaba Bob Esponja, una esponja que vestía con un pantalón cuadrado café con un cinturón, una camisa blanca con corbata roja, un par de zapatos negros con calcetines blancos con una raya azul y otra roja en cada uno.

-Hola, -dijo él -soy Bob Esponja.

-Sí, -dijeron las dos sin mucha confianza -hola.

-¿Quieren ir a pescar medusas? -preguntó Bob.

-Ummm, -dudaron -sí.

-Muy bien, -les dijo -¡La vieja confiable!

Dijo esto y sacó una red de mariposas, o medusas, que al costado decía "vieja confiable".

-El campo de medusas está por allá, -dijo Bob y señaló en una dirección -yo trabajo en el Crustáceo cascarudo, que es por allá.

Entonces Bob empezó a señalarles donde estaba todo, incluso las casas de los desconocidos.

Ártico y Ártiquito eran los puffles de Amarillín, Ártiquito tenía todas las cualidades de un puffle blanco, era pequeño y también emocionalmente, Ártico era adulto, aunque se comportaba como un niño.

Ellos dos estaban en el Hotel para puffles, un lugar que tenía juguetes y algunos aparatos para que estuvieran en buen estado, aseo, etc. Siempre que Ártiquito iba a ese lugar sufría un accidente con la secadora de cabello, y a él le daban miedo los cepillos: "tiene muchos colmillos y quieren que lo tenga en mi cabeza" decía siempre que veía uno, por eso él usaba una boina tipo Robin Hood. Ártico prefería hacer ejercicio y luego dormir un poco.

-Ártiquito, ya es hora de irnos -le dijo Ártico a Ártiquito.

-Qué bien, -dijo Ártiquito -vámonos antes de que vengan a ofrecerme un cepillo.

Salieron al Lobby y ahí encontraron a Rojito, el puffle de Rojín, y sí, era rojo, era el único puffle que tenía cejas y siempre estaba enojado. Ártico era el más grande de ellos y Ártiquito el más pequeño.

-¡Rojito! -le gritó Ártiquito -¿cómo estás?

-¿Si digo que bien te irás? -aunque Ártiquito se alegrará de verlo, él no lo quería volver a ver para nada.

-Ja, ja, ja, siempre igual de gracioso.

En ese momento, se acercó un puffle café con lentes como los de Patito, ¡Era el puffle de Patito!

-Hola, amigos -les dijo -¿qué hacen?

-Me largo -dijo Rojito y se dio media vuelta.

-Ja, ja, ja, -dijo Ártiquito -a él le gusta bromear. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Davin 3003 -contestó él.

-Me largo yo también -dijo Ártiquito y también se dio media vuelta.

-Oigan, no dejen a Davin aquí sólo, -dijo Ártico -¿qué hizo él que a ustedes los molestará?

-Él iba en mi salón de la escuela, y créanme, es el peor -dijo Rojito.

-Por su culpa hubo muchísimos simulacros, -dijo Ártiquito -y algunos no fueron simulacros, algunos sí fueron ciertos.

-Vamos, denle otra oportunidad -dijo Ártico.

Ellos dos lo pensaron unos minutos y aceptaron.

-Sólo una oportunidad.

Él se puso muy feliz. Los cuatro salieron del Hotel y vieron cómo estaba todo Club Penguin, ¡Estaba todo destruido y en llamas!

-Hay que ponernos nuestros trajes -dijeron Ártico, Ártiquito y Rojito, para lo que Davin dijo que él también tenía algo así como un traje.

Fueron a sus casas por sus trajes de superhéroes, Ártico y Ártiquito tenían capas rojas, una más grande que otra, que los hacían poder volar, Rojito tenía un disfraz del hombre araña que lo hacía poder lanzar telarañas (lo más extraño es que sus cejas traspasaban el traje), mientras que Davin tenía una máquina que volaba con un motor que sacaba fuego.

Al verse en el lugar donde se habían dejado, Davin empezó a tratar de averiguar de dónde venía todo, aunque nadie le entendía.

-En puffines, por favor -le pidieron.

-Todo empezó en el subterráneo de la Estación Pingüi-Fónica, -les dijo -así que ahí tenemos que ir.

Fueron a ahí y la máquina les pidió su nombre. Como la máquina sólo aceptaba nombres en español, Davin tuvo que modificar los datos para que los dejara pasar. Era extraño que todo Club Penguin estaba destruido excepto ese lugar.

Ya adentro, siguieron por el pasillo y llegaron al portal. Ni siquiera pensaron qué era esa máquina, sólo entraron.


	4. Capítulo 4 Cambio de dimensión

Capítulo 4

"Cambio de dimensión"

Un portal arrastró a Ártico, y Ártiquito se abrazó a su padre para que entraran en el mismo lugar, a Rojito lo arrastró el que se llevó a Rojín, mientras que Davín fue arrastrado por el que se llevó a Patito y a Moñito.

Ártico salió por un portal que estaba en medio del cielo, si no tuviera su capa hubiera caído directamente al suelo. Ahí estaba volando un zorro de dos colas, amarillo y con zapatillas iguales a las de Sonic. Se llamaba Miles Prower, pero sus amigos le decían 'Tails'. Ártiquito cayó en la guarida de Metal Sonic, justo detrás de él. Metal Sonic estaba moviendo unos controles y viendo una pantalla en la que estaba Club Penguin destruido. Rojito había caído detrás de Rojín, que en ese momento estaba huyendo de Koopa metido en su caparazón. Davín salió por un portal que estaba sobre algún mar, y él cayó al fondo del agua causando que su máquina se estropeara. Aunque lo más extraño fue que sí podía respirar ahí.

-Muy bien, -dijo Davín por su radio (todos tenía uno) -en cada dimensión hay un, no estoy seguro de cómo se llaman, pero les diré Bases Centrales, ahhh, sí, en cada dimensión hay una Base Central, tenemos que ir a ahí y activarlas.

-Oye, un momento, -le dijo Rojito -¿cómo es que tienes uno de nuestros radios y cómo es que nos llega señal, si se supone que estamos en diferentes dimensiones?

-Bueno, no los he estado espiando para conseguir yo uno de sus radios, -se notaba en su voz que eso era mentira -y la señal puede que llegue por el agujero de gusano que abrimos al entrar en el portal, o tal vez es que tengamos una muy buena cobertura.

En la EPF, Gary ya había vuelto al portal para ver lo que había pasado mientras no estaba. Se asomó a una pantallita que estaba cerca del portal y vio los nombres de quiénes habían entrado: Rojito 7465, Patito 3003, Moñito, Ártico Nl, Ártiquito Nl, Rojito 7465, Davín 3003 y el nombre de Amarillín Nl brillaba con una X encima.

De vuelta en las dimensiones, Ártico estaba escuchando lo que decían Rojito y Davín, así que le preguntó a Tails si sabía donde estaba la Base Central, que le contestó que sí y lo llevó hasta allá. Tails llevó a Ártico a la guarida de Metal Sonic, la cual no tenía nada de seguridad, por lo que pudieron entrar e ir al la Base Central fácilmente, donde ya se encontraba Ártiquito.

Rojito se balanceó con una telaraña y cayó sobre la cabeza de Rojín, quien brincó un poco antes de que el caparazón lo alcanzara, subió a éste y el caparazón los llevó deslizándose encima. Los dos se bajaron cuando llegaron a la Base Central.

Davín estuvo caminando por el fondo del agua y porfín llegó a la Base Central.

-Muy bien, -dijo Davín -ahora tenemos que, bueno, estoy seguro de que me están ignorando, así que sólo muevan palancas y pulsen botones -era cierto, Rojito y Ártiquito sólo estaban moviendo los controles sin escuchar a Davín.

Las máquinas se sobrecalentaron y parecían que fueran a explotar.

-¡Va a explotar! -gritaron todos.

Las máquinas explotaron. Al momento de explotar, aparecieron portales en donde antes estaban las Bases Centrales.

-Y por allá hay una casa, y allá tam... -les decía Bob a Moñito y a Patito cuando fue interrumpido por la gran explosión.

-¡Una explosión! -gritaron las dos pinguinas y fueron a ver de que se trataba.

Vieron a Davín a punto de entrar al portal y lo siguieron. Ártico, Ártiquito, Rojito y Rojín entraron a sus portales y extrañamente todos llevaban a Club Penguin, también el de Moñito, Patito y Davín los llevaron a Club Penguin.

El sistema que controlaba a Nl bot se empezó a sobrecargar a causa de que las Bases Centrales explotaron y Nl bot se destruyó. Cuando eso pasó, el cuerpo y la mente de Amarillín se conectaron de nuevo y él pudo salir.

Amarillín permaneció sentado, confundido y tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

En ese momento, aparecieron tres portales encima de él. De uno salieron Ártico y Ártiquito; de otro Rojín y Rojito; y del otro Davín, Moñito y Patito.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó Amarillín.

-Una larga historia -dijo Moñito.

En la EPF, Gary había llamado a Toni, otro agente de la EPF y amigo de Amarillín. Él nunca se tomaba su trabajo en serio (aunque parecía que sí porque siempre llevaba puestas unas carrilleras), pero era de los únicos agentes disponibles.

-Club Penguin está en peligro, Toni, -le dijo Gary -y necesito que te tomes esta misión en serio.

-Sí, -dijo Toni -he visto las noticias. ¡No lo defraudaré!

-Muy bien, te daré las instrucciones de tu misión.

Gary empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos un documento o un papel donde estaba la misión que le asignaría a Toni.

-Entonces, tienes que... -empezó a explicar Gary -Toni, ¡Toni!, ¡TONI! -él se había dormido y no despertaba -Muy bien, como ya vi no puedes tomarte una misión en serio, ¡Yo iré!

Entonces Gary tomó un jet-pack y se fue por una trampilla que había en el techo.

En ese momento, Toni despertó y trató de seguirlo, aunque no pudo alcanzarlo porque Gary se fue volando. Toni sacó una agenda y anotó: "Otra misión fracasada" (llevaba muchas así).

En eso estaba cuando dos pingüinos aterrizaron frente a él. Uno era verde, usaba una camiseta roja con flores amarillas y tenía un casco verde con franjas rojas (o rojo con franjas verdes), el cual tenía hélices que lo hacían poder volar; el otro era negro, usaba una camiseta parecida a la de Gary, pero negra, tenía unos lentes también parecidos a los de Gary y siempre usaba un jet-pack (era muy parecido a Gary).

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Toni entre asustado y emocionado.

-Es confidencial -dijo el pingüino negro, con una voz que carecía de emoción, como la de Nl bot.

-Somos Rockie y el Pingüino Jet-Pack -dijo el verde con una voz que no era nada parecida a la del otro.

-¡Rockie! -dijo el Pingüino Jet-Pack un poco molesto.

-¡Ohh, casi lo olvido! Tu estampilla, -le dijo Rockie a Toni mientras le entregaba una estampilla -a todos los que conozco les doy una estampilla -añadió al ver la cara de confusión de Toni.

-¿y ustedes qué hacen aquí? -les preguntó Toni.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.

-¿No vas a decir "es confidencial" o "no te puedo decir eso" o algo así? -le preguntó Rockie a el Pingüino Jet-Pack.

-Sé que si lo digo tú le dirás la respuesta -contestó él.

-Cierto. Nosotros trabajamos en la EPF y nos ocupamos de que todos estén a salvo: en un derrumbe, nos encontrarás; en un incendio, también. Oye, ¿tú no quisieras ayudarnos y unirte a nuestro equipo?

-Tenemos que irnos, -dijo el Pingüino Jet-Pack -así que si vas a ir con nosotros, decide ahora.

Antes de que Toni pudiera contestar, el Pingüino Jet-Pack lo agarró por sus carrilleras y prendió su jet-pack. Rockie hizo girar la hélice de su sombrero, se fueron volando y siguieron con su trabajo.


	5. Capítulo 5 Lucha por Club Penguin

Capítulo 5

"Lucha por Club Penguin"

Cuando Rojín y Rojito llegaron a la Base Central, se bajaron del caparazón. Éste atropelló a Goomba, el cual se subió al caparazón. Koopa sacó la cabeza del caparazón y vio a lo lejos a Mario (un plomero que usaba una camisa roja y un overol azul) a punto de lanzarles una bola de fuego.

-Oh, no, -dijo Koopa -¡MARIO!

Por ahí iba pasando un Bob-omb (una pequeña bomba que tenía dos patas), que al ver a Mario explotó. Goomba y Koopa salieron disparados por la explosión y cayeron en el portal que habían creado Rojín y Rojito.

En Club Penguin, Rayo, el puffle rojo de Toni, estaba muy aburrido en su casa, y como Toni aún no había llegado de su misión en la EPF, él no tenía permiso para salir, aunque se cansó de esperarlo y comenzó a buscar su traje del hombre araña entre el armario de Toni.

-¿Dónde estará? -se preguntaba mientras lo buscaba -nunca supe porqué es que Toni tiene tantas carrilleras iguales, y tampoco supe porqué tiene ropa, si él ni siquiera usa ropa. ¡Ohhh, ahí está!

Rayo encontró su traje y se lo puso. Su traje era exactamente igual al de Rojito.

Cuando él salió de su casa, tres portales aparecieron afuera: de uno salieron Goomba y Koopa; de otro salieron Sonic y Tails; y del otro salió Bob Esponja, que había seguido a Moñito y a Patito por el portal cuando ellas se fueron.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! -gritó Rayo al verlos -umm, emm, ¡Cinco aliens, o no sé que sean, me persiguen! -gritó por su radio, para que Ártico, Ártiquito y Rojito lo escucharan.

Entonces él lanzó una telaraña para columpiarse por los edificios, pero como estaba asustado, no se dio cuenta de que lanzó otra telaraña a la mano de Bob, quien no pudo zafarse y se fue junto con el puffle.

Puffi era un puffle azul que siempre jugaba con su pelota. Su iglú no tenía techo, porque así le gustaba a su dueño.

Él estaba rebotando su pelota, cuando Rayo pasó columpiándose, y detrás de él Bob, quien por accidente pateó la pelota de Puffi. Puffi salió a buscar su pelota, que ya estaba muy lejos. La alcanzó al llegar a donde estaban Moñito, Amarillín, Rojín, Patito, Ártico, Ártiquito, Rojito, Davín, Rayo y Bob.

Capitán 3001 era el dueño de Puffi, era un pingüino azul. Le habló para que fuera a comer, aunque no tuvo respuesta porque Puffi había salido.

-¿Dónde estará Puffi? -se preguntaba -¿se habrá ido otra vez con sus amigos?

Capitán salió de su casa y se fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró donde estaban todos y ahí se quedó, porque llegó Gary, que se le había echo raro que hubiera tantos pingüinos y puffles en ese lugar; el Pingüino Jet-Pack, Rockie y Toni, que creyeron que algo había pasado y que por eso estaban ahí todos los pingüinos; Sonic, Tails, Goomba y Koopa, que habían seguido a Rayo; y Metal Sonic, que al ver que Nl bot se destruyó, él había volado hacía el portal que Amarillín abrió, llegó a Club Penguin y fue a donde estaban todos.

-Ellos vienen de otras dimensiones, -dijo Gary -tenemos que mandarlos de vuelta de donde vinieron.

-Pero, ¿cómo? -dijo Amarillín.

-¡Luchando! -gritó Toni.

-Exacto -contestó Gary.

Sonic fue a perseguir a Amarillín e hizo el ataque teledirigido hacía él.

-¡Ahora no tengo escudo que me proteja! -gritó Amarillín.

Sonic lo golpeó y el pingüino salió volando lejos de ahí.

Metal Sonic fue con Rojín. Como Rojín estaba asustado, fue fácil para Metal Sonic patearlo y mandarlo lejos. Cuando Moñito y Patito vieron lo que le hizo a Rojín, ellas dos gritaron:

-¡A él!

-Jamás lograrán vencerme. -dijo Metal Sonic antes de que las dos se lanzarán hacía él -Tienen suerte de que no use mi mayor poder contra unos pingüinos, si lo hiciera, todo Club Penguin estuviera destruido en este momento -dijo cuando ellas lo empezaron a golpear (aunque no le hacían ni un rasguño).

Davín estaba creando una poción que al hacer contacto con el suelo, explotaría. Derramó la poción en Koopa, que salió volando cuando explotó. Para evitar que se fuera lejos, Rojito y Rayo lanzaron telarañas hacía Koopa, que estaba dentro de su caparazón.

Capitán fue con Goomba y se rió de que parecía inofensivo.

-Ja, ja, ja,jaaaaa, ay, no -dijo cuando le salieron alas a Goomba y se puso a volar alrededor de él.

-Sólo tienes que brincar encima de él -dijo Gary, y luego brincó en él. Goomba se quedó en el suelo atarantado.

Rockie había corrido hacía Tails, pero se tropezó y cayó. Todas sus estampillas salieron volando y la mayoría se quedaron pegadas a Tails gracias al pegamento.

-¡Mis estampillas! -gritó Rockie con voz algo macabra.

Entonces, Rockie se fue corriendo hacia Tails y empezó a manotearlo, aunque no le hacía micho con sus aletas.

Cuando Bob vio todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, le dio tanto miedo que hasta se quedó paralizado.

Todos los pingüinos cargaron a Bob y lo mandaron por el portal del que habían salido Moñito y Patito. Luego a Goomba y Koopa por el que salieron Rojín y Rojito. Después a Tails por el que salieron Ártico y Ártiquito, Sonic siguió a Tails por el portal y Metal Sonic también entró después de decir:

-Volveré, y con más fuerza que ahora, si hubiera querido los hubiera aniquilado a todos ustedes, pero creí que eran más débiles, no sabía que tenían un ejército de agentes secretos, pero volveré, y con un gran ejército de robots.


	6. Capítulo 6 La dimensión de Sonic

Capítulo 6

"La dimensión de Sonic"

Sonic y Tails salieron de un portal cercano a la guarida de Metal Sonic. Al caer, Sonic se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, y por eso creyó que era normal ver dos Tails. Aunque uno estaba tirado en el suelo y el otro trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Tú eres Tails, -dijo Sonic apuntando al que lo ayudó a levantarse cuando se recuperó -o es él? -dijo señalando al que estaba en el suelo.

-Soy yo, -dijo el Tails que estaba parado -él es un robot de Metal Sonic, pero ahora está inutilizado.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un robot?

-Bueno, yo estaba buscándote, pero encontré a Knuckles y me dijo que Metal Sonic había salido a buscar no sé qué y que era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar a su base.

»Fui inmediatamente a la base, y en el camino, un portal apareció y un "puffle" llamado Ártico salió de ahí. Me preguntó sobre la Base Central, y yo le dije que me siguiera. Al entrar a la base, él se fue a su destino y yo fui al cuarto de mando (aunque me perdí, ese lugar es mucho más grande de lo que parece).

»Había muchos robots sin terminar, y había una gran pantalla donde creo que da ordenes a los robots. En la parte superior de la pantalla decía Tails Neitor y supongo que en la pantalla se mostraba lo que él veía.

»Fue algo difícil desconectarlo, pero lo logré y ahí está -dijo señalando al que estaba en el suelo.

-Wow, es una réplica muy convincente, en verdad se parece a ti, incluso habla como tú. Pero, ¿cómo es que Knuckles sabía que Metal Sonic había salido? Desde Angel Island no se alcanza a ver la guarida de Metal Sonic.

-¿Por qué no vas a preguntárselo? -le preguntó Tails -Me dijo que en cuanto te encontrara, te dijera que fueras con él.

Sonic dudó un poco pero decidió ir. Tails empezó a volar y Sonic se sujetó de su mano.

Detrás de ellos estaban Amy Rose, una erizo rosa que amaba a Sonic; Cream the Rabbit, una conejita; y Cheese, un chao azul con un moño rojo, que los siguieron por el aire, pues Cream podía volar con sus orejas y Amy se sujetaba a su mano, y Cheese tenía alas.

Cuando llegaron a Angel Island, el lugar que protegía Knuckles the Equidna (un oso hormiguero rojo) y que estaba en el cielo, parecía que Knuckles los estaba esperando.

-¡Sonic! -gritó Knuckles al verlos llegar -¡Has robado la Master Emerald!

-¿A qué te refieres? -le contestó Sonic -Tú sabes que yo nunca roba...

Knuckles golpeó a Sonic con sus puños y lo tiró de la isla.

-¡SONIC! -gritaron todos, mientras Knuckles se iba, y cayeron directamente para alcanzarlo

Charmy bee era una abeja que usaba un casco de piloto. Él estaba volando tranquilamente, cuando vio una figura azul que caía, ¡Era Sonic! Charmy voló hacia él para atraparlo mientras caía. Se colocó debajo de Sonic, aunque no pensó en las consecuencias de tratar de atraparlo mientras caía desde kilómetros de altitud.

En efecto. No logró atraparlo, pero detuvo un poco la caída. Los dos rodaron por el suelo y rebotaron en unos muelles, que los sacaron volando al portal que Amarillín había creado.

El portal los llevó a un lugar extraño, en el que todo estaba pixeleado, incluso ellos, y todo era a blanco y negro.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Charmy -¿Qué era eso por lo que entramos?

-No estoy seguro, -respondió Sonic -pero creo que son portales dimensionales.

-Entonces significa que estamos en otra dimensión, ¿Y qué hay en las otras dimensiones?

-Yo fui a una de pingüinos, y ahí había una tortuga, un extraño ser y una esponja de mar, todas de diferentes dimensiones.

En ese momento, una extraña figura parecida a la sombra de un humano pixeleada y bidimensional apareció frente a ellos y empezó a atacarlos con una campana.

Sonic y Charmy huyeron de él y volvieron a entrar por el portal.

En Club Penguin, Amarillín y sus puffles estaban en la EPF, con Gary, y discutían sobre lo que tenían que hacer con el portal.

-Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos destruir la máquina -decía Amarillín.

-No sabemos nada sobre las otras dimensiones, -le decía Gary -y justo ese era el plan, investigar a las otros dimensiones. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos de conocer los universos paralelos que alberga todo el multiverso.

»Además, no nos sirve de nada destruirla y olvidarnos que esto pasó, pues siguen estando abiertos los otros portales, y estoy seguro de que Metal Sonic ahora sabe como viajar a otras dimensiones.

»Estoy también seguro de que cumplirá su amenaza, así que tenemos que estar listos para cuando venga.

-¿Qué? -Amarillín no había entendido nada, pero le siguió la corriente -digo, ¿qué es lo que propones?

-Destruirla...

-¡SÍÍÍ...!

-Y hacer una nueva.

-¡...ÍÍÍ!, Espera, ¿Qué?

-Yo nunca pensé que los portales que se crearan permanecerían abiertos, así que ahora los portales que se creen se cerrarán de inmediato.

-Si los portales se cierran de inmediato cuando viajemos a las otras dimensiones, ¿cómo vamos a volver?

-Por eso hice portales a control remoto, -le dijo Gary, aunque Amarillín no entendía -que son unos pequeños controles que crean portales cuando presionas un botón.

-¿Y los portales que ya están creados?

-Esos también se cerrarán.

Amarillín sabía que Gary lo iba a mandar a otra dimensión otra vez, aunque él no quisiera ir, pero ayudó a Gary a crear el nuevo portal. Ahora, el nuevo portal parecía un holograma.

-¿Quisieras ser el primer pingüino que lo pruebe?

-No -dijo Amarillín casi en un susurro, pero Ártico y Ártiquito tomaron cada quien un portal a control remoto y entraron en el portal, y Amarillín los siguió, después de tomar su portal a control remoto.

Los tres cayeron en el lugar donde habían millones de portales, pero a Amarillín se le cayó su control y lo atrajo un portal. Un portal diferente atrajo a cada quien.


	7. Capítulo 7 Las nuevas dimensiones

Capítulo 7

"El error"

Amarillín cayó en un lugar pixeleado, donde predominaban los tonos azulados en el suelo y las paredes, pues parecía que estaba en un pasillo muy largo. A Amarillín se le hizo muy raro que el portal no desapareciera. Él estaba tratando de acostumbrarse al color de ese lugar, porque hacía que le doliera la cabeza, cuando vio en un extremo del pasillo como un círculo amarillo (también pixeleado) que se dirigía a él.

-Waka, ¿waka-waka? Waka waka Pac-Man -dijo el círculo, que había llegado con Amarillín. Al hablar, una clase de boca aparecía en su centro.

-¿Qué? -le dijo Amarillín, que no había entendido nada de lo que dijo.

-¡Ohh! ¿Waka español? (¿Hablas español?) Abía dicho: hola, ¿quién eres? Yo soi Pac-Man. Por sierto, ¿haz bisto a algún fantasma por akí?

-¡¿Fantasmas? ¿Dónde?! -casi gritó Amarillín, pues siempre le tuvo miedo a los fantasmas.

-No sé, los estoi vuscando... -al otro extremo del pasillo había aparecido un ser anaranjado que parecía flotar -¡Ahh, como él, mira!

Pac-Man se dirigió hacia el fantasma y se lo comió. Luego volvió con Amarillín.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Amarillín.

-Soi como un tipo de ecsterminador de fantasmas, -le explicó -aunke es mui aburrido porque siempre vuelven a reaparecer.

Hablaron y estuvieron de acuerdo en que Pac-Man fuera a Club Penguin con Amarillín. Fueron al portal y entraron.

Ártiquito apareció en el medio de un patio en el que se armaba una batalla entre zombis y plantas que disparaban: una disparaba guisantes y un cactus disparaba espinas.

Al fin las plantas lograron derrotar a los zombis, y Ártiquito se levantó y fue a ver a las plantas, que también lo miraban a él, aunque sin atacar. Estaban acomodados en una fila, en la cual, la primera planta era un girasol con ojos, boca y pecas en las mejillas, que soltaba solecitos cada cierto tiempo; después estaba una planta que parecía tener una cabeza circular con una boca grande, de la cual lanzaba guisantes; luego estaba un cactus, que lanzaba espinas con su boca; luego una planta carnívora morada y con picos en la parte superior de su cabeza, que no tenía ojos, pero una gran boca con dientes afilados con la que se comía a los zombis; y hasta al final, había una nuez grande y resistente con ojos y una boca, y todas estaban en macetas.

-Hola, yo soy Ártiquito -les dijo -oigan, ¿no quieren venir conmigo a Club Penguin? Para protegernos de Metal Sonic, y para adornar unos iglús.

Las plantas parecieron entenderle, porque negaron con la cabeza, y la que lanzaba guisantes le lanzó semillas de las cinco plantas que estaban ahí, unos costales que decían "Soles fertilizantes" en frente y un libro que decía "Plantas" en la portada.

-Gracias -les dijo Ártiquito y luego se volvió al portal (que tampoco se cerró).

Ártico cayó en el cielo, detrás de unas criaturas que peleaban. Eran de su tamaño y circulares, pero una era rosada, con zapatos rojos, ojos negros azulados, y volaba encima de una estrella y empuñaba una espada que parecía de juguete, en pocas palabras, era tierno; en cambio, el otro se veía como una soldado vampiresco, era de color azul fuerte, usaba guantes y hombreras, tenía una capa que lo asemejaba a un vampiro, usaba una máscara, unas zapatillas morado fuerte y empuñaba una espada de verdad.

El claro ganador fue el soldado, que dirigió sus ataques a la estrella, la cual se destruyó. El otro cayó por el cielo, y Ártico fue por él.

-Ah-ah, ahh -dijo el rosado cuando lo atrapó.

-¿Es lo único que dices? -le preguntó Ártico -¿Hablas puffines?

-Ah-ah, ahh -volvió a decir el rosado, y a Ártico le quedó claro que eso era lo único que decía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ahh, ah Kirby -le contestó.

-¿Quién era el otro?

-Meta Knight.

-Bueno, yo soy Ártico. Oye, Kirby, se ve que esta dimensión es muy tenebrosa, ¿no quieres ir conmigo a Club Penguin? -le preguntó, a lo que Kirby movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo en muestra de afirmación.

Ártico y Kirby se dirigieron al portal y entraron en él.

Los cinco cayeron en el lugar rosado que tenía millones de portales, el problema era que sólo había un portal, del que todos ellos salieron.

Estaban en una habitación grande y el portal estaba casi en el techo. Había dos puertas a los lados de la habitación, las cuales conducían a pasillos que tenían muchísimas más puertas , así que prefirieron quedarse todos en la habitación.

-¡Puf, puff! -gritaron los puffles.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -le preguntó Pac-Man a Amarillín. Él volteó a ver a Pac-Man, y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado su aspecto: ahora, además de que ya no estaba pixeleado, tenía piernas, con zapatos rojos, y brazos, con guantes naranjas, además de ojos, boca y una nariz larga.

-Son mis puffles Ártico y Ártiquito, aunque no sé quién es el otro -le dijo mirando a Kirby. Ártico lo escuchó y le dijo:

-Puf-puf Kirby

Amarillín no entendía el puffines, aunque al parecer Pac-Man sí, porque se puso a hablar con él, Pac-Man en wakanes y Ártico en puffines.

-¿Les entiendes? -le preguntó Amarillín.

-Dice que se llama Kirby, y que ya no se puede volver por el portal -le tradujo.

Mientras estaban hablando, Kirby había ido con Ártiquito y lo aspiró con su boca, lo escupió y copió su apariencia. Eran muy parecidos, sólo que Kirby tenía pies y manos.

Después de ser escupido, Ártiquito se fue por el pasillo izquierdo y entró en la última puerta. Era un lugar grande, y él pensó en plantar ahí las semillas que le había dado el que lanzaba guisantes. Las plantó, les puso los "Soles fertilizantes" y abrió el libro que decía "Plantas", que afortunadamente estaba en puffines.

En la primera página, en la esquina superior izquierda, estaba una fotografía de la planta que lanzaba guisantes, y del otro lado decía el nombre de la planta, que se llamaba "Lanza Guisantes", y debajo del nombre decía su descripción (una planta verde con cuatro hojas en el tallo y una en la cabeza...) y su función básica (lanza guisantes al enemigo). En las siguientes páginas estaban el Girasol, el Cactus, la Planta Carnívora, la Nuez y plantas que aun no conocía.


	8. Capítulo 8 El error

Capítulo 8

"El error"

En la EPF, el portal se había cerrado cuando Amarillín y sus puffles entraron, y Gary trataba de repararlo. El portal soltaba chispas con cada toque que le daba con sus herramientas. Al ser sólo una pequeña base que proyectaba un holograma, era difícil tocarlo con las herramientas.

En eso estaba cuando Rojín bajó por el ascensor de la EPF con un cono de helado en su mano.

-¡Hola, Amarillín! -gritaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que él no estaba ahí. Rojín había cambiado de sombrero al ser aceptado como agente de la EPF, ahora era de un color azul marino y decía "Elite Penguin Force" (siglas en inglés de EPF) -¡Te traje un helado, pero se derritió... en mi boca!

-Amarillín no está aquí -le dijo Gary cuando había llegado.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Él y sus puffles entraron al portal, pero hubo un error y este se apagó, ahora no sé en dónde está ninguno de ellos.

En ese momento, volvió a salir el holograma, pero ahora era una pantalla de la que salía una voz que decía:

-"Dimensiones exploradas: diez".

-Veamos: -dijo Rojín -supongo que Club Penguin; a la que fue por primera vez Amarillín; luego el Reino Champiñón; a la que fueron Moñito y Patito; las tres nuevas de Ámarillín, Ártico y Ártiquito. Esas son siete. ¿Y las otras tres?

-Seguramente, los que viven en las otras dimensiones descubrieron los portales y entraron en ellos.

-Entonces...

-Espera, -la base del portal empezó a moverse como loca -el portal percibe ondas interdimensionales.

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Rojín entre asustado y emocionado.

-Significa que alguien viene, ¡Vete! ¡Avísale a todos que vendrán criaturas de las otras dimensiones! ¡No los conocemos! ¡Podrían ser demasiado fuertes para nosotros! ¡Incluso más fuertes de lo que Metal Sonic dijo que es! -hablaba tan rápido que Rojín apenas le entendía.

Él salió corriendo de la EPF. ¿Cómo iba a avisarle a toda la isla de Club Penguin lo que le había dicho Gary? En primer lugar, porque había muy pocos agentes secretos y la mayoría de ellos no sabían del portal, y tampoco sabían del portal quienes no eran agentes secretos; y en segunda, porque no tenía acceso a ningún medio de comunicación. "A ninguno, -pensaba Rojín -sólo al radio de Rojito que casualmente traigo debajo del sombrero. ¡EL RADIO DE ROJITO! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?!".

Lo sacó de debajo de su sombrero y lo encendió.

-Mmm, ¿cómo se dice en puffines? ¡Ahh, sí! ¡Puf-puf, puf-puf puf puf puf-puf (Corremos peligro, el portal se salió de control).

Davín, Puffi y Rayo lo escucharon y les avisaron a sus dueños.

Hubo una pequeña explosión cuando salió del portal la criatura. El lugar se había vuelto de un gris triste y Gary tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba dormido y de que eso en realidad no estaba pasando. Del portal salió un triángulo amarillo que flotaba en el aire, tenía un sólo ojo, usaba un sombrero largo que flotaba encima suyo y un moño debajo de su único ojo, y sus pies y manos eran muy delgados.

-Vaya, vaya, dimensión 34, no está mal para ser habitada por pingüinos. -dijo el tipo sacudiéndose el sombrero y mirando a todos lados. No tenía boca, lo que hacía que se viera temible, además de que su voz parecía tener un eco y era odiosa -¡Oh! Lo siento, no te vi ahí tirado, Gary, -dijo volteándolo a ver -bueno, yo soy Bill Cifra, ¡Adiós!

Su cuerpo había desaparecido, y sólo quedó su ojo, que al cerrarlo, instantáneamente Gary también cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlos, Bill había desaparecido y el lugar había recuperado su color habitual, como si hubiera despertado de aquel sueño.

No sabía cómo, pero sabía que Bill era más fuerte que Metal Sonic, y sabía que destruiría toda la isla. Para impedir que más criaturas llegaran a ahí, Gary tuvo que cerrar el portal, y pensó que lo mejor era cerrar también la EPF, aunque él se quedaría para tratar de cerrar todos los portales creados y encontrar a Amarillín y a sus puffles.

Patito y Davín habían salido de su iglú para avisarle a todos, pero les pasaba lo mismo que a Rojín, ¡No tenían acceso a ningún medio de comunicación! Sólo podían avisarle a sus conocidos, aunque tal vez alguno de esos conocidos sí tuviera acceso a medios de comunicación.

Fueron inmediatamente al iglú de Moñito y le explicaron lo que les había dicho Rojín, que no era mucho, por lo que decidieron hablarle de nuevo por el radio. Él les dijo todo lo que sabía, y además lo escribieron para que no lo fueran a olvidar.

Moñito fue al Centro, donde grababan los programas de televisión. La dejaron pasar por ser la ganadora siete veces seguidas del Concurso de Iglús anual y representante de la revista "Cómo decorar tu iglú".

Fue directamente al foro del noticiero, sin que le importara que estaban grabando justo en ese momento.

-Hola, buenas tardes, isla de Club Penguin, yo soy Moñito. Si se preguntan qué estoy haciendo aquí, pues es porque hay: ¡Noticias de último momento! -gritó y dirigió una mirada al operador para que pusiera un mensaje que dijera: ¡NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO!

»Bueno, lo que pasa no es fácil de explicar, y por eso deben prestar mucha atención: Gary, el pingüino artefacto, tiene una agencia súper secreta debajo de la isla, en la que recluta agentes súper secretos para misiones súper secretas, y también para crear artefactos y experimentos, y uno de esos artefactos es un portal interdimensional, que se salió de control y ahora es posible que las criaturas más temibles y más poderosas (o más tiernas) que se puedan imaginar, vengan a la isla y lo destruyan todo. Por eso, es necesario que todos trabajemos juntos para poder vencerlos. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería mejor que se quedaran en sus iglúes para que estén seguros.

»Y si no creen todo lo que les he dicho, -volteó a una ventana que estaba ahí, y vio edificios destruidos y en llamas -¡SALGAN DE SUS IGLÚS Y VEAN LA CIUDAD!


	9. Chapter 9 Bill Cifra

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Capítulo 9/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Bill Cifra"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"No había ni un sólo pingüino en las calles, ni en ningún edificio ni establecimiento, pues todos se encontraban resguardados en sus iglúes. A excepción de Rojín, que iba camino al Hotel para Puffles, donde el último puffle estaba dormido, el cual era Rojito./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Hola, Rojito -le dijo Rojín al encontrarlo -. Perdón por despertarte, pero tengo un mensaje urgente para ti./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Puf puf-puf puf puf (cualquier mensaje urgente puede esperar)/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Es que es urgentísimo./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" »Mira, te preguntarás por qué está solo este lugar -"Puf (no)" contestó Rojito -; pues es porque algún extraño ser de otra dimensión vino a aquí y lo está destruyendo todo. Bueno no exactamente todo, sólo los edificios grandes./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Puf puf-puf puf-puf puf puff (acaso no estamos en un edificio grande)/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Tienes razón, por eso tenemos que salir rápido./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Puf, puf, puf puf-puf puf-puf puf (sí, salgamos, pero después de dormir un poco)/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -¡No!, ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Rojín intentaba llevarse a Rojito aunque él no quisiera, pero este sostenía la cama y no la soltaba. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Mientras tanto, fuera del edificio todo se había vuelto de un color grisáceo triste... Eso era mala señal. Un sólo ojo gigante apareció en ese lugar, y después el resto del cuerpo de Bill surgió de la nada./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Oh, vaya, ¿ahora qué haré para divertirme? -su único ojo se clavó en el hotel para puffles -Ohh, miren esto: "Hotel para puffles", ¿qué es esto? ¿Un hotel para 'puffels'? Creo que debe ser un hotel para cojines 'puffs'./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" »Bueno, ¡no será nada después de que lo haya hecho estallar por los aires!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Bill señaló con un dedo hacia el edificio, y como por arte de magia, el hotel sufría de explosiones por aquí y por allá. Se estaba tambaleando, al mismo tiempo que cada uno de los pisos se desprendían y salían volando por los cielos./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! -gritó Rojín al ver el techo del piso donde estaban volar por los aires./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -¡PUUUUUUFFF (YUUUUUUPIIIII)! -exclamó Rojito cuando su piso empezaba a elevarse. Lo único que lo alegraba era el sufrimiento./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Veamos, -decía para sí mismo Rojín -la televisión me ha enseñado que mientras más rápido piense más lento pasa el tiempo. ¡El problema es que no sé qué pensar! Aunque, bueno, parece que está funcionando. Ammmmm... No se me ocurre nada... Ammmmm... Eudhkdbsujhkdbjhvjsbhkgshkgbjh./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" »Ya sé, en la EPF me enseñaron que necesito un triángulo de la vida. ¡¿Pero qué se supone que es eso?! Oh, sí, también me enseñaron que no debo entrar en pánico./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" »¡Oh, ya me cansé! ¡Sólo voy a cubrir mi cara con cojines!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Entonces Rojín corrió hacia la cama de Rojito, donde éste seguía gritando por diversión./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Entonces cayeron al suelo, donde sólo había escombros del hotel. Bill ya había desaparecido y el lugar ya tenía su color habitual, aunque seguía viéndose sombrío gracias a las llamas de la ciudad, además que ya había caído la noche./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Rojín y Rojito se abrieron paso a través de los escombros para salir hacia el aire libre. La expresión de alegría de Rojito había desaparecido, dejando lugar a una de angustia y temor./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -¡Oh, rayos! ¡Logramos sobrevivir, Rojito! -Los dos habían salido de los escombros, intactos -Digo, ¿estás bien, Rojito?/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Puf, puf, ¿puf puf-puf puf puf? (Oh, claro, ¿cómo no voy a estarlo?)/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Oh, qué bien, yo también estoy bien, parece que no nos ha pasado nada. Aunque, bueno, siento dolor en las aletas... Y en las patas... Pero además de eso estoy bien. Ven, vayámonos de aquí./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Acababan de empezar a caminar cuando un teléfono sonó de debajo de su gorra, a lo cual Rojín se sobresaltó, pues no recordaba tener teléfono./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -¡Ah, ¿qué es esto? ¡Oh, es cierto! Me dieron un teléfono cuando entré a la EPF./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Era un mensaje de un grupo de emPenguinchat/em, donde estaban todos sus amigos. Lo había enviado Patito:/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" strongPatito./strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" "Bueno, viendo todo esto, creo que será mejor que permanezcamos juntos."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" strongPatito./strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" "¿Qué tal si nos juntamos en mi iglú?/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Oh, mira esto, Rojito, Patito dice que vayamos a su iglú. Pues en marcha./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" En el momento en que Bill desapareció del hotel para puffles, apareció en la EPF, o en lo que quedaba de ella... O mejor dicho, apareció en el lugar en el que estaba Gary; primero su ojo y luego su cuerpo. Todo se ensombreció en ese lugar./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -¡Hola, Gary! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. -lo saludó Bill -¿Y cómo has estado? A ver, cuéntame./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -¿Qué quieres ahora, Cifra? -le dijo Gary./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Oh, vaya, que me digan Cifra significa que es algo serio. -dijo para sí mismo Bill -Vamos, Gary, trata de divertirte un poco -hubo un silencio incómodo./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Ya, me atrapaste, sólo quería saber si conoces a algún pingüino que no te sirva, alguien tonto, que sea fácil de esclavizar. -Gary instantáneamente pensó en Toni -Conoces a alguien, ¿cierto?/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -¡Jamás te lo entregaré, Bill!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Wow, significa que sí hay alguien. -Gary se dio cuenta de su tonto error -Tranquilo, no es necesario que me lo digas, no serás un traidor, tan sólo tengo que entrar a tu mente y encontrar su nombre. Será fácil, porque en este momento estás pensando en él. Ja-ja./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Bill se lanzó hacia la cabeza de Gary. Gary sintió que todo su cuerpo se desconectaba y sólo quedaba consciente su mente./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Los dos se encontraban en la EPF, pero antes de ser destruída por Bill, aunque de todos modos se veía grisácea. Parecía que no había gravedad, y que no había sido limpiada en años. Gary estaba atónito, no entendía lo que pasaba./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" -Oh, Gary, sí que eres inteligente, sólo tú y el viejo de Stanford Pines (no preguntes) han logrado entrar en su propia mente./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" »Bueno, ahí te ves. NYAH-HA-HA-HA./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Bill salió disparado por el corredor, en busca del nombre de Toni. Gary, por más deprisa que tratara de ir, jamás alcanzaría a Bill, pero no se dio por vencido. Mientras más intentara dejar de pensar en Toni, menos podía./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" Gary estaba muerto de cansancio, pero seguía corriendo. Después de unos minutos, todo le empezó a parecer borroso. Él creía que se desmayaría... Más bien parecería que se desmayó, pero eso fue porque había salido de su mente. Eso significaba que Bill había conseguido el nombreem /emde Toni./div 


End file.
